A World Of Minions
by Pricat
Summary: The Minions find out something huge, that they are other Minions around the world but new adventures and challenges
1. Chapter 1

It was morning in the Gru house and alarm clocks were going off in the Minion living quarters as it was a huge day, the pups were starting at their new school as Kiko was still asleep, which made Kevin chuckle mischievously shaking the bedcovers scaring the female Purple Minion pup as she fell out of bed annoyed seeing her Dad had done that, but Kevin couldn't help himself.

He knew that today was important for her and her cousins since they had found out they weren't the only Minions in the world, there were thousands, maybe zillions of them living around the world because Gru had told them but they didn't want to leave him, or Lucy along with their sisters because they were a close knit family, but the girls and pups were at the kitchen table, since Gru had made it bigger.

"Later, you gotta tell us what your school is like, because it would sound way cooler than going to normal school!" Edith said.

She and her sisters had been excited to hear there were more Minions out there, meaning more mischief and friends but Kokoro seemed scared about school making the girls underdtand because the first day was the scariest but would get better, seeing Edith snort orange juice making the pups laugh hysterically, seeing Margo annoyed.

"I bet Edith should go to Minion school, she woukd fit in." she said as Kiko was imagining seeing her Dad in his hula skirt making Gru guess what he wanted to do, or go when they dropped the girls and pups off at school.

"Kev, if you find surfer Minions, they might be scared of you." Gru said to the male Purple Minion.

He wanted to go surf and swim in the big, blue Hawalian Ocean as he felt like home in the ocean, like his other brothers so was excited hearing it was time, seeing Eldora hug Kokoro but Chomper kissing Sulley's head as they were leaving.

He was using his super suit to fly to Hawali like he had planned in his mind so activated it taking off making Nefario sigh knowing thevMinions were sheltered so hoped Gru would teach them more social skills


	2. A Rough Day

Kevin landed in Hawali and heading to the beach grabbing a surfboard, paddling on his board in the ocean feeling a swell in the ocean getting up on his board catching waves, unaware surfer Minions were watching impressed but were seeing him swim in the ocean, since they knew Minions felt at home in the ocean.

Kevin felt his stomach knot up with butterflies seeing them approach but were stunned seeing he was a Purple Minion but they didn't judge seeing him look at his purple furred feet feeling shy.

"Aloha, there dude.

You new?" the leader of the group said.

"You could say that, you know?" Kevin told him.

"I' m Lunai.

The other guys are Zack, Jett and Marcus, we've been surfing forva long time since we learn to swim before you crawl." Lunai told him.

"I'm Kevin, but from Pasadena, and my brothers and I are not alone on this planet." he said as Lunai was guessing that he was sheltered.

They were hanging out, and eating pineapples and bananas along with soda but his watch beeped meaning that he had to get back, but gotten theirve-mail addresses so they could talk hoping the pups had a good first day at Minion school but arrived at the Gru house, seeing Kiko a bit sad.

"The other pups were afraid of me and Brooke, they ran away at recess." she said making Kevin feel protective, hugging her but she went to her room seeing Chomper underdtand knowing you needed rough days sometimes.

He peeked in, seeing Kiko on the bed hugging her plush Baymax doll but he left her be, as what had happened was Underdtandable so was making sundaes sighing, since the girls were home but knew Edith wanted to know what Minion schol was like, but right now wasn't the right time explaining.

"But you guys never let this stuff get you down!" Edith told him.

"But they'll learn that." Kevin told her.

Gru was underdtanding that but knew they needed to learn to be more social, well the pups.

He was ordering pizza but saw Sulley playing with Kyle making hi. Relieved since Kokoro had a good day at kindergarten like Sulley so wondered why Brooke, Kiko were sad seeing Ponyo, Dave's pup listening to music because it helped.

Dave knew she was starting school in a while but she was shy and liked her cousins plus she had gotten hurt playing on the jungle gym and Dave was helping since she was half Minion and Purple Minion but sighed because she was worrying about school.

But the pizza was helping as Kevin was taking a shower after his surfing but Dave was surprised he had made new Minion friends who were surfers which fitted Kevin, because he loved swimming even in the bath tub which made Gru chuckle.

He was in black pyjamas but hungry eating but Gru saw the surfer necklace around his purple furred neck but happy he made friends with other Minions.


End file.
